A Neverending Love
by TheGreatAnimeFan
Summary: (NaruSaku) Love comes in all shapes and forms. After Sasuke's abduction. Sakura learns that even the one you've ignored forever, can be the one that will bring you happiness. (spoilers for current manga chapters please R&R. Sorry if it's terrible)


I don't own Naruto or it's characters but I'm sure everyone knows that already. So let's get on with the story.  
  
A Never-ending Love  
  
It was a nice summer day in the land of Kohona. At least that's what Sakura thought as she sat on the shore of a small lake that was about a few kilometers from the village. Since Orochimaru as well as Atatsuki vanished after the abduction of Sasuke, everything seemed much more quiet then usual. So quiet that even Kakashi gave his team a long needed vacation. However, Sakura wasn't in the mood for relaxing right now.  
  
As she lay back on the nice cool grass during that sunny afternoon, her thoughts went back to how things used to be. She closed her eyes slowly and began picturing how things were back when Team 7 just started.  
  
"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she ran onto the bridge where Team 7 usually met every day around 8am. The sky was a bright orange as the sun began to rise above the tall trees of the hidden leaf village.  
  
Everyone's favorite emotional cripple just grunted his usual greeting not really caring if Sakura was really there. His annoyance level got even higher when she attempted to hug him to the point that he pushed her away in anger.  
  
Sakura was stunned as Sasuke pushed her back. She usually got this kind of treatment from Sasuke, but this was the first time he ever used force on her.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it on purpose though." Sakura thought as the momentum of his push drove her away from him, "he must be having a bad morning that's all, I'm sure Sasuke-kun would never do anything to hurt me." However, Sakura was so deep in thought about Sasuke's actions that she didn't even realize that the momentum of his push had knocked her over the wooden handrail of the bridge. As she fell her pink hair flowed gently in the wind as she closed her eyes, preparing to land in the water. When suddenly the sound of feet running on water interrupted the otherwise quiet moment. When she opened her eyes, she looked down into the blue eyes of her rescuer.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled as he held Sakura in his arms. The blond haired fox boy laughed a little as he looked into her emerald green eyes. "You should be more careful Sakura-chan. If I hadn't been around you might have gotten your beautiful outfit wet." He jumped up to the bridge with Sakura in his arms.  
  
Sakura looked on surprised as Naruto held her; her eyes fixated on his. She never realized how beautiful his eyes were until now. Then again she never really noticed him anyways. After all, Sasuke-kun was whom she loved. What should she care if Naruto has beautiful eyes, after all Sasuke-kun's were better. However, she shook her head as Naruto landed on the bridge and faced Sasuke.  
  
"Hey! What was the big idea of pushing Sakura-chan off the bridge! I should kick your ass for that!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke as he set her down softly.  
  
"Hmph. You ask as if I really care dumbass." Sasuke growled "Her weakness, as well as, her little infatuation with me is annoying. She should shape up, after all real shinobi's don't need something as foolish as love."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly and chuckled softly.  
  
"That Sasuke he's just playing hard to get"  
  
At least that's what she always thought. However, lately she started to wonder what she saw in Sasuke that made her want him so much. Still her mind wandered back on the cold heart of the Uchiha and smiled as she thought that he just needed someone like her who he could open up too. That all the abuse he gave her was just an excuse to push people away and that he truly loved her on the inside.  
  
"Yeah you just keep thinking that." Inner Sakura stated as always  
  
She sighed as she heard that little message again for the hundredth time. She wished that she could tell Sasuke how she really felt and give him the love he needed. Unfortunately that day changed everything.  
  
The day Sasuke left the village was hard for her. She could remember begging Naruto to bring Sasuke back to her and to save him from the darkness that engulfed his soul. She remembered watching Shikamaru lead his team out and how Kankuro, Tenmari, and Gaara had brought them all back almost dead.  
  
However, Naruto wasn't with them. Her next thought was how she stayed at the village gate not budging an inch until the next day when Naruto stepped back into the village, a glum and exhausted look on his face. She remembered how she ran up to Naruto with a hopeful smile and how his eyes met hers as he shook his head softly that he failed to get him back. Apparently Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto had appeared after Naruto had worn Sasuke down and taken him. Naruto tried to stop it from happening but he didn't have enough chakra left to save Sasuke; as Kabuto disappeared into the forest.  
  
Sakura felt the tears flowing from her eyes as she hit the ground in front of her; a dirt clod fell into the lake with a plop as she began to cry harder.  
  
"Naruto. Why did you break your promise? Do you like seeing me in pain that much?" Sakura muttered between sobs. Suddenly her head shot up in alarm as a gruff masculine voice spoke from the direction of the lake.  
  
"What seems to be the trouble with you little lady?" The water in the lake erupted upwards, revealing a white haired man who stood on the large geyser that had just appeared.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"I am the epitome of manliness! The master of frogs! The legendary ninja Jiraiya!" He posed before jumping down and sitting right beside her. "Now what seems to be the trouble?"  
  
"Naruto..." Was all that Sakura could say as she looked downwards toward the water. Her reflection looking back up at her.  
  
"Naruto! What did my student do to such a lovely lady?! I'll have to really punish him with some intensive training!" Everyone's favorite perverted sennin stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"No... I mean it's not like he didn't do anything. It's just that... he gave the nice guy pose when he promised me." Sakura said her voice low and soft as she tried to keep from crying again.  
  
"Eh?" Was all Jiraiya could say as he arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh I guess you don't know what that means." Sakura giggled softly, "Lee- san said that Naruto did the nice guy pose when he promised to bring Sasuke- kun back... Lee-san said that Naruto would keep his promise and yet... and yet Sasuke-kun still isn't here." Sakura let a few tears escape as Jiraiya nodded.  
  
"Well just because the first attempt failed doesn't mean that Naruto broke his promise. Naruto's a good guy, he'd never break his promise to someone he cared about so much." Jiraiya said as he smiled a little.  
  
"He cares... about me? Even after all the things I've done to him?" Sakura looked up to Jiraiya surprised. Never before had she thought that Naruto actually cared about her. She thought he hated her after all the treatment she'd given him.  
  
"Are you kidding? He never stops talking about you! Whenever we're on training missions it's always Sakura this and Sakura that! Although I must say he was right you are as sexy as he said!" Jiraiya laughed  
  
Sakura blushed as she heard that Naruto of all people thought she was sexy. She really wished that Sasuke had said those words but of course Naruto was so different from Sasuke.  
  
"That's true you know." Another voice spoke out as Kakashi the self proclaimed coolest ninja to ever exist flipped from a nearby tree branch. "Naruto cares about you Sakura. If there's one thing I've seen while training Team 7 it's that Naruto would do absolutely anything for you even if he would die trying." Kakashi nodded.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she looked over to her teacher.  
  
"Well I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by. Plus I've got a little business to conduct as well." Kakashi said as he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"What kind of business?" Sakura asked  
  
"Well actually umm I wanted to ask Master Jiraiya if he would... Autograph my copies of Come Come Paradise!" Kakashi smiled as Sakura's put her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Some things never change." She said as she narrowed her eyes  
  
"Ha ha! Sure thing Kakashi!" Jiraiya laughed as he signed Kakashi's copies of Come Come Paradise "I heard you've been teaching that pupil of mine well!"  
  
"Yes, well he wasn't the easiest that's for sure. He can be trouble at times but he's a good kid." Kakashi stated.  
  
"Did someone say trouble?"  
  
"Eh? Who's there?" Jiraiya yelled out towards the trees after signing and giving Kakashi his manga.  
  
Two figures jumped down from the trees one with black hair and thick eyebrows. The other one with blonde hair that stuck up everywhere, what was similar about the two figures though was that they wore the same green outfit.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And you'd better make that double!"  
  
"To protect our home from devastation!"  
  
"To save the world from every nation!"  
  
"To denouce the evils of anger and hate!"  
  
"To have the courage to ask the girls we love out on dates!"  
  
"Rock Lee!"  
  
"Naruto!"  
  
"Team Gai, you know that we'll win every fight!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to die!"  
  
Gai flipped out of the same tree the other two had just emerged from and landed behind the two boys"  
  
"You got that right!"  
  
Naruto, Rock Lee, and Gai smiled a toothy grin, a glimmer of light seemed to shine off their teeth as Sakura just sat watching Naruto with her eyes wide and her jaw wide.  
  
Kakashi always the cool and collected one just narrowed his eyes "Gai... what the hell did you do to my student?"  
  
Jiraiya stated waving his arms and having a fit "Naruto get out of that thing now! I told you already that I wouldn't associate with anyone who wears something that fashionably bad!"  
  
"Now, now calm down. Kakashi can I have a word with you?" Gai said as he motioned away from the group.  
  
"Fine." Kakashi sighed as he followed Gai away from the group.  
  
"Alright then, this is where we'll settle it once and for all!" Gai said as he spoke softly.  
  
"You're not going on about that whole record thing again are you?" Kakashi said as he rolled his eyes  
  
"Aw c'mon we're tied fifty-fifty." Gai whined a little  
  
"Oh all right, what did you have in mind?" Kakashi sighed again  
  
"Just a little wager. You see Naruto is going to confess his feelings to Sakura and I thought that we could bet on the outcome." Gai grinned  
  
"Gai you're talking about the lives of my students."  
  
"Oh come on, just this once?"  
  
"Fine, but I have faith in my students. I know Sakura will accept Naruto. After all you don't need the Sharingan to know that." Kakashi said not really amused at having to gamble on this situation.  
  
"Ha! Fine and if I lose I'll do a million push-ups! That's a promise!" Gai did his usual nice guy pose and gave a thumbs up as he smiled.  
  
"Well anyways, I need to go. Time for me to go and 'visit' Tsunade heehee!" Jiraiya said as he stood up. "But you know Sakura... I've been meaning to say that from what I have heard of Team 7. You, Sasuke, and Naruto remind me of the good 'ol days with my teammates! To think that you and Naruto remind me of Tsunade and myself." Jiraiya laughed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke  
  
Sakura looked at the empty place where Jiraiya had been and began to think about what the perverted sennin had just said  
  
"Me and Naruto... like Jiraiya and Tsunade?" Sakura had to laugh, she couldn't see Naruto being the kind of pervert Jiraiya was. Even trying to picture it felt impossible.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan! What was the pervy sennin talking about?" Naruto asked as he went over and sat by her. Meanwhile Lee, Gai, and Kakashi were hiding in the bushes watching.  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Kakashi sighed as he watched the couple.  
  
"Gai-sensei says that a little competition is good." Lee stated as he watched the couple also.  
  
"Indeed it is Lee!" Gai laughed softly as he also watched the couple.  
  
Sakura looked over at Naruto her eyes watching him as he stared out at the lake.  
  
"Sakura... about Sasuke. I'm really sorry that I still haven't brought him back to you. I know you loved him and all." Naruto said as he looked over to her, his eyes gazing into hers.  
  
Sakura smiled softly as she looked into Naruto's eyes. "It's alright, I know you've been trying."  
  
"Well no matter what I'll keep my promise to you Sakura-chan!" Naruto stated seriously which caught Sakura off guard "I don't go back on my words, that's my ninja way remember?"  
  
Sakura looked at Naruto in a new light. She never really saw this side of him before. She had always ignored it and focused on his annoying side just so she wouldn't have anything to do with him. She never really got to know the real Naruto, and the more she got to know the real Naruto. The more she began to realize how much more he meant to her than Sasuke ever did.  
  
"Just don't get yourself killed over it." Sakura smiled as she leaned softly against Naruto. She felt nothing but a nice, comfortable warmth coming from him, which caused her to cuddle closer to him.  
  
Naruto was a little surprised at Sakura's actions. After all, she'd never really gotten this close to him before. It felt new and different, and yet he never wanted the moment to end.  
  
"To tell the truth, even if Sasuke did come back. I don't know what I'd ever do if you never returned." Sakura said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you too much Naruto." She said as she closed her eyes and relaxed her body.  
  
"Sakura-chan... I thought you loved Sasuke." Naruto said his eyes wide, his mind registering what Sakura had actually said.  
  
"I did love him, but that's because I was fooling myself into loving someone who couldn't love me back for who I am." Sakura continued to smile as she felt Naruto's arm move around her waist. "You've always been there for me, always defended me, never let anything bad happen to me and yet all I ever did was treat you cruelly. I just wish I would have realized it sooner. I could have saved you so much heart-ache."  
  
"It's alright Sakura-chan, after all I love you as well and a nothing not even what's happened in the past could make me stop loving you." He smiled softly before looking down and frowning a little.  
  
"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked him  
  
"To be honest, I have something I need to tell you Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he looked down at the water.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked as she looked up into Naruto's eyes.  
  
"Do you remember how the 4th died?" Naruto looked out at the lake.  
  
"Yeah the story of the Kyubi right? What about it?" Sakura asked as she wondered what exactly was on Naruto's mind.  
  
"To be honest Sakura-chan. The reason that everyone hates me and why I've become the way I am is because the Kyubi was sealed in me since birth." Naruto looked down at the water.  
  
Sakura gasped, she had never known about this at all. She always thought that Naruto was nothing but an annoying jerk, not the prison of a fierce demon such as the nine tails.  
  
"Everyone was sworn to secrecy and I didn't even find out until the day I graduated. Nobody ever really explained why I was hated and why I was to be avoided. Iruka-sensei was the first person who actually acknowledged my existence. I thought he was just another one of the stupid adults that hated my guts, but now I see him as the father I never had. To be honest through all the pranks, through all the attitude. I just wanted attention and to be accepted as an individual." Naruto said as tears began to fall slowly down his face. "I didn't realize how lucky I was to finally have friends and family until I met Gaara. I could have become the same as him if I had not realized how lucky I was. I just hope that Gaara was also able to learn this also after our fight."  
  
"Naruto-kun I... I never knew." Sakura said softly as she leaned up and looked Naruto directly in the eyes. Her emerald green eyes meeting his sapphire blue ones.  
  
"Do you hate me Sakura-chan? I mean now that you know what I really am. If you do I understand." Naruto said as he watched the water ripple.  
  
Sakura leaned up and pressed her lips against Naruto's. She kissed him passionately and lovingly as she felt her tounge slip into his mouth.  
  
Naruto was surprised at first with Sakura's actions but it didn't take him long to respond and start kissing her with the same amount of passion and love that she had given him.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Sakura smiled softly as she broke the kiss  
  
"Hmm I think so but then again you know how dense I can be." Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Heehee well then I'll just have to remind you then, I love you Naruto- kun." Sakura smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in.  
  
"I love you too Sakura-chan. Now and forever." Naruto smiled as he leaned in and met Sakura's lips in another passionate kiss.  
  
Everything seemed non-existent as the two felt each other's warmth surround them. To them they were the only ones around and that's the way they wanted it. Meanwhile in the bushes Kakashi looked over to Gai and said the only thing that could be said at a time like this.  
  
"Well you'd better get started on those million push ups."  
  
THE END 


End file.
